


Pocketful Of Sunshine

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [4]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Loki wants to strangle Thor, M/M, Sibling Rivalry, Sigrid is a happy baby, Sigrid likes her uncle Thor, Sigrid likes the attention, Sigrid likes to smile, Thor is a happy uncle, Tony likes holding Sigrid, possessive!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comes to visit Loki, Tony and their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocketful Of Sunshine

"So how long is Thor staying?" Tony asked as he cradled Sigrid.  
"Too long..." Loki groaned.

Thor demanded to come visit the lovebirds and their little demigoddess. Loki tried to tell Thor no but Tony had said yes before Loki could kick Thor out the door. 

"BROTHER. MAN OF IRON. IT IS I, THE MIGHTY THOR." Thor announced. "WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL NIECE?"  
"Could you be any louder?" Loki hissed.  
"Here she is, Point Break." Tony laughed, nervously giving Sigrid to Thor.  
"My name is Thor, little one. You shall be a fine goddess." Thor smiled at Sigrid.

Sigrid cooed and smiled back at Thor.

"Hey, Loki. it kinda looks like Thor is holding a hot dog." Tony giggled.

Loki stared at Tony, horrified. How dare he call their child a hot dog?!

"A HOT DOG? YOU COMPARED OUR BEAUTIFUL CHILD TO A MIDGARDIAN FOOD? A FOOD WITH QUESTIONABLE MEAT? ANTHONY STARK, I COULD SMITE YOU RIGHT NOW." Loki growled.  
"Oh my gawdddddd. I was kidding." Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Loki is right. The hot dog does have questionable meat...." Thor said as he gently held Sigrid.  
"I was kidding. Oh my god. You guys." Tony laughed.  
"THE NERVE. THOR, GIVE ME MY BABY BACK." Loki said, snatching Sigrid from Thor and cuddling with her. "By the nine realms, you're the cutest thing in the whole universe, do you know this, Sigrid? Oh of course you do. Look at that face!"  
"SHE'LL BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN IN ALL OF THE NINE REALMS AND MORE." Thor roared.  
"We'll have to fight people off with sticks." Tony agreed.

Sigrid giggled as her parents and uncle cooed over her. She was truly a Stark. She just loved the attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this interview Chris Hemsworth had which he said the media called his daughter a hot dog when they caught him holding her once and that's what inspired the hot dog comment up in this story. I couldn't help it. Thor is a BIG guy and babies are small. Can you imagine?


End file.
